


Suits in the Clubhouse

by Bullpen_Antics



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullpen_Antics/pseuds/Bullpen_Antics
Summary: Oscar has taken to a certain female pitcher, and people notice.





	1. The reaction was always the same

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I ramble on Tumblr.

“You know Daniella hasn’t stopped talking about the pizza night Ginny,” Oscar said, nudging Ginny in the arm.

“She’s really great, we had a ton of fun that night,” Ginny reflected, walking through the hall outside of the training room.

 

“Well, it meant a lot to her Gin.”  Oscar paused and peered at Ginny, hoping she’d grasp the depths of this gratitude.  “Thanks again.”  

 

“Anytime,” Ginny replied. 

 

In a moment, Oscar was striding off down the hall in his perfectly tailored custom suit.  His frequent visits to the clubhouse had raised more than a few eyebrows.  Suits in the clubhouse this often usually meant changes.  Changes to the roster, changes in leadership, changes changes and more changes. More often than not, nothing good ever came from it.  

Particularly, when stress levels were already high.  The team was on a hot streak and fighting not to crumple under the pressure.  A well oiled machine, the Padres were experiencing a cohesiveness that no one ever thought possible.  They had weathered a few storms and came out on top. However, what goes up, must come down and the team was long overdue for a bout of unwanted drama of catastrophic proportions. 

 

Al was the first to mention his suspicions to Mike. 

 

“You know, every time he’s down here, he only talks to one person,” Al stated.

 

“That’s because she’s his golden goose Skip.  Gotta make sure the face that runs the place is happy,” Mike responded taking a seat in Al’s office.

 

“Is she not happy? You know her better than anyone.” 

 

Mike shifted in his seat.  Al had always been straightforward with him. Straightforward in that baseball life lessons analogy sort of way.  Yes, he and Ginny were close, but not in the way most assumed they were. No matter how much he wished it were true.

 

“She seems to be pretty happy to me Skip.” 

 

“It’s just a little bit odd, don’t ya think?  He hasn’t said more than and hello and a goodbye to me, but I’ve seen him pull her aside for 15 minute long conversations, laughing and carrying on.  You don’t think there’s any funny business going on, do you?”

 

“Funny business? Between Oscar and Ginny? Of course not.” The dryness in Mike’s throat was overwhelming.  On the outside, he was calm and collected, appropriately nodding as one should in conversation.  On the inside he was tempering a fire that was on the brink of consuming everything in its path.  Oscar’s presence was noted by all.  Mike had been in the Bigs long enough to know when management was gearing up to drop a big steamy shit pile on everyone.  This was not the case.  Along with prestige, respect, and loyalty, Mike’s tenure in the Bigs and being Mr. Padre himself brought him valuable information from time to time.  No word of trades, backhand deals, or management shakeups whatsoever.

 

Oscar was in the clubhouse because he wanted to be in the clubhouse.  Mike could have easily waved off Al’s assertion of funny business because Al’s old school.  But old school or not, Al’s a perceptive little bastard.  

 

Two and half years Mike has played with Ginny Baker and in that time he’s seen more men fall in love with her than he’d be willing to count.  The reaction was always the same.  On TV Ginny Baker is stunning, even at the bottom of the 7th with a sweat mustache. But in person, Ginny Baker will literally take your breath away.  Doesn’t matter if she’s in a tank top and leggings, or a little black dress with her wavy ringlets dancing in the air; she gorgeous.  The kind of gorgeous that you only see in the magazines or on runways.  The few that actually get to meet her in person are goners from the start. There’s no hope for them and Mike knows this well.  Vibrant, fun, exciting, engaging, keenly intelligent beyond her years, and innocent all at once.  The reaction was always the same.

 

Not long ago, Mike had etched every freckle and every chestnut colored strand of hair that stood alone on Ginny Baker’s head to memory.  He had gleaned a thousand little details over time.  Each little detail collected with the next; each detail almost sent him running across the country, each detail almost made him tell Ginny he was in love with her last New Year’s Eve… sober.

 

The reaction was always the same.  Oscar had  _ feelings  _ for Ginny.

 

“Well, I’ll take your word for it.  I’m old, what do I know.  We didn’t have very many platonic man/woman relationships back in my day.  Poor Baker can’t catch a break huh?  She can’t even have a conversation with a fella without some old mook thinking the worse. Anyway, I heard the big wigs signed off on everything, you ready to be on this side of things Mikey?”

 

Although not formally confirmed, this would be Mike’s last season playing.  What was still mostly speculation to anyone not in the know was that Mike would return, a permanent fixture in the bullpen, coaching.  The contract was in his lawyer’s hand and for all intents and purposes, it was a done deal, less one point of contention Mike was unwilling to compromise on.  Broadcasting was Rachel’s dream. Mike didn’t want to sit behind a desk in a stuffy suit.  He wanted to smell the fresh cut grass, hear the roar of the crowd, and still be at the helm for his guys… and girl.

 

“Well my knees are ready Skip,” Mike said with a chuckle.

 

“You’ll adjust just fine Mikey.  And even if the rest of you isn’t ready just yet, you’ll make peace with it.” Skip said as Mike rose from his seat.

 

“I’ll see you out there Skip,” Mike said exiting the office before running right into Ginny.

 

“Hey! I’ve been looking all over for you, everything okay?” Ginny asked.

  
“All good,” Mike replied.   _ All good. _


	2. Cannoli after Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike comes over unannounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human disaster is putting it lightly.

“We’ve spent two weeks in negotiation Mike. We got everything we want, Special Instructor/Advisor, just like A-Rod…” Dylan, Mike’s lawyer explained.

“Not everything,” Mike rebuffed.

“What is with this no exclusivity clause? You’re Mr. Padre. Where else would you possibly go?”

“Look, I want to be flexible… Come and go as I please. I’ll be there, like I always have been. But this is non negotiable. I’m not exclusive to the Padres.”

“Fine,” Dylan said packing up his things, a lingering question in his eyes.

“Come back when you’ve got something I can sign off on,” Mike said as he walked his lawyer to the door.

“Will do boss,” Dylan replied.

Mike did like the possibility of being flexible, calling the shots in his post playing years. Dylan had somewhat bought his explanation. It was the closest thing he could muster that resembled the truth. Mike couldn’t be tied down to the Padres. Especially, when the one person he wanted to be tied down to didn’t have a no trade clause. Interrupting his thoughts, Mike’s phone rang. He knew who it was before he even looked at the screen.

“Something, you want to share old man?”

“Might need to specify,” Mike said in a harsher tone than intended.

“Seems like someone’s grumpy today. Another time then,” Ginny started.

“You’re fine Baker, what’s up?”

Ginny’s inhale was deep. “So you’re done then, this season is it?”

“It is,” Mike replied.

“Were you going to tell me?”

“I just did.” Mike knew this conversation wasn’t going well. He wanted it to. But the hangover from his conversation with Al left him a little more than chaffed.

“Wow. Okay! I can clearly see how the rest of this conversation is going to go. Have a good night Mike.”

“Wait Gin, look I’m sorry. My lawyer just left, I’m just frustrated. None of this has to do with you.”

“Lawyer, what does your lawyer have to do with handling your retirement? Wouldn’t that be Bill’s territory? Isn’t that the agent’s job?”

“Yes and no. There’s another piece to this Ginny. A piece that hasn’t made it around the clubhouse just yet. You hungry? Want to grab a bite?” Mike knew his pitcher. She wouldn’t take the diversion, she would press.

“What is it Mike? Why do you need your lawyer, and what are you trying so hard not to tell me?”

“Rook...”

“Mike.”

Mike heard the wobble in her voice. He needed to rip the bandaid off.

“I need my lawyer for contract negotiations for my new position. I’m going to be kept on as a Special Instructor/Advisor for the Padres, kind of like A-Rod with the Yankees.”

“You’ll be coaching? My coach?”

“I’m no Dave Duncan Baker, but I know your pitching better than anyone else. They say I’ll be working mostly with the rookies, helping them transition into the Bigs.”

“Right, because your sunny disposition is the perfect welcome to the Major Leagues,” Ginny said with a snort.

“Cute,” Mike said unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face.

“Were you going to tell me?” The wobble detected yet again.

“Of course I was.” The tone he reserved only for Ginny had returned. Tender and honest.

“As you can probably tell I’m not taking it well. I’ve dedicated my life to this game Baker. I could never sit behind a desk in a monkey suit. The dugout… the bullpen. Been more of a home to me than this place."

“Will it make you happy?”

Mike was always amazed at Ginny’s innocence. Gentle and pure, deserving a hell of a lot better than a decaying catcher with a chip on his shoulders.

“As close as I can get to it Gin.”

“I want you to be happy Mike.” Suddenly Mike felt like he was the worst person in the world.

“Don’t worry about me Rook. I’ll be just fine. You just keep on kicking ass and taking names. That makes me happy.”

“It makes you look good old man.”

“You know me so well,” Mike said, a small grin returning to his face.

“You going to be okay with this?”

“I guess I have to be. The Padres would be crazy not to keep you around.”

“You can tell me if you’re not okay with this Baker,” Mike said feeling this tension in his jaw.

“What difference would it make Mike?”

“You might be surprised Rookie. I’m interested. Is this okay? I haven’t signed anything yet.”

“Mike… you just told me that this is the one thing that would make you happy. Why in the hell would I say anything that would take that away?” Ginny said, irritation laced in her voice.

“I said that it would bring me close to it. It’s not what would make me happy Ginny.” And there it was. _Ginny_.

“Semantics Mike.”

“Fine. You make me happy Ginny. Only you make me happy. And don’t get pissed because I tried to do this in person.”

“You don’t get to do this Mike. It’s not fair. Putting this on me. Making you choose between me and baseball? For fucks sake Mike!”

“It’s not a choice Gin. I won’t sign it, I won’t. Just…”

“Absolutely not Mike. I’m not telling you that. Fucking unbelievable...”

“I understand,” Mike resigned. His face fallen.

“You understand?! Are you serious right now?”

“Yeah, I understand. I’m a big boy Baker, I get it.”

“Goodbye.” The line was dead and Ginny was gone. Maybe forever. Maybe for the best.

 

*****

Ginny blamed her appearance the next day on allergies. She avoided Mike like the plague.

The following weeks were more of the same. It seemed fitting that Mike, the human disaster, would hurt the person he loved the most; the one person who genuinely wanted him to be happy. It was a dick move. Mike could admit that now. Not at all fair. But Ginny had her stupid rule and he couldn’t have both. He understood the need for the rule, she had drunkenly told him all about Trevor Davis one night on the road. And right now he felt no better than Davis, a big disappointment, that needed to be fixed.

He hadn’t planned on showing up at Ginny’s apartment unannounced. He damn sure hadn’t planned on showing up at Ginny’s apartment only for the one and only Oscar Arguella to answer the door.

“Mike?”

“Oscar...Baker here?”

 _Who is it?_ Mike heard from the background.

“Mike?” Ginny stated as she approached the door, Daniella on her heels.

“Hey Gi.. Baker,” Mike said his eyes flickering between Ginny and Oscar before Daniella rushed him.

“LAWSON!” Daniella screamed.

“Hey Kiddo.” Mike said embracing the little girl.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt,” Mike said feeling the coldness from Ginny’s gaze.

“Oh you’re fine Mike. Daniella and I were in the neighborhood. She made a card for Ginny at school today, thought we’d drop it in her mailbox but we ran into Ginny instead.”

“Oh yeah, we’ll that was nice of Daniella,” Mike said looking down at the little girl still hanging on his leg. Only his pitcher detected the bite in his remark.

“Well it’s time for us to take off! Thanks again for the cannoli Ginny, have a wonderful evening.”

“Bye Baker, Bye Lawson!” Daniella squealed in the distance holding her father’s hand. Mike stood immobile in the doorway.

“May I come in?” With the door still open, Ginny walked away and headed to the kitchen.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt Ginny, I just…”

“No that’s exactly what you meant to do. That’s what happens when you show up unannounced. You interrupt.”

Mike bit down the bile that was .2 seconds from spewing out of his mouth. He could have pressed the issue about Oscar being in her apartment at 8:00 o’clock at night or what exactly he was “interrupting”, but he didn’t. He had come to fix things and so far he was fucking it all up.

“You weren’t going to take my call Gin. I came to apologize. I was out of line. I should’ve never laid that on you like that. I was…”

“There’s no fixing this Mike! You can’t take it back!”

Mike had never seen Ginny cry, not even after she was injured. She was crying now, and it was his fault.

Mike rushed over to Ginny and took her in his arms, preparing for her to resist. She didn’t. She gripped his his shirt and let the tears fall while he stroked her back.

“I don’t know what to do Gin.”

“You can’t take it back,” Ginny whispered into his chest, her breathing leveling out.

“I don’t want to Ginny,” Mike said as Ginny pulled back slightly, peering into his face.

Mike wiped the remaining tears that had fallen across that beautiful face with his thumbs. His massive worn hands, a stark contrast against Ginny’s flawless face. Ginny’s grip loosened on Mike’s shirt.

“I’m sorry,” Mike again repeated.

Ginny leaned into Mike’s touch. This was dangerous territory, they both had been here before. Too many times to count. Boardner’s had been the beginning. And each inevitable separation was far worse than the one before.

“I don’t think you can help yourself old man,” Ginny said with a smirk.

Mike chuckled.

“I thought things were bad when you were my Captain… now you’re my coach…”

“I don’t have to be.”

“Let’s not with this again Mike….I want to be selfish. Pick me for once instead of baseball.”

“We can have both Gin…”

“If I couldn’t sleep with my Captain, what makes you think I can sleep with my coach Mike?”

“Well that escalated quickly Baker. I thought we were talking about actually being a couple… I didn’t know that messing around was on the table… is messing around on the table?” Mike said earning a slap across the chest from Ginny.

“You seriously cannot help yourself.” Mike wrapped his arms around Ginny’s waist. It was only then that he realized she was wearing an old threadbare classic Padres baseball T-shirt and jean shorts that were too small to really count as “shorts”.

“We could have both Gin.”

“We can’t Mike,” Ginny began before Mike’s lips collided with hers.  Full of need and pain, Mike gave into years of pent up restraint. This girl, this woman, was his everything. He could regret it later. But now with the woman of his dreams in his arms, he gave in. As his tongue glided against hers, Mike felt the intensity of it all in his jeans. Ginny’s moan against his lips wrecked him. Realizing her error, Ginny pulled away. Her face flushed and lips swollen.

“I’m sorry,” Mike allowed out unconvincingly.

“You’re not,” Ginny said running her hands through her curls.

“I’m not.”

“You should probably go,” Ginny said, desperately trying to locate her normal voice, instead of the pornstar one that was now speaking for her.

“Okay.” Ginny followed behind Mike as he approached the door. Mike paused and turned to face Ginny.

“Night Gin,” Mike said at the door before Ginny reached for his hand.

Frozen in place, Mike watched Ginny stare at their joined hands. A flash later her hands were bracketing his face and they were right back where they were only moments before. He allowed his hands to wander, slinking down Ginny’s side before grabbing her ass with both hands. Ginny took Mike’s bottom lip into her mouth in response. Knowing that the longer this went, stopping would be impossible, Ginny pulled away for the second time.

“Mike,” Ginny breathlessly let out.

“I know,” Mike replied, his voice rough and deep.

“Call me when you get home?” Ginny asked.

“Of course.”

Mike leaned down one more time to capture Ginny’s lips and she gladly welcomed the kiss before he walked out the door. All thoughts of cannoli would have to wait for another day. He had hope. _They could have both._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I was in a mood today... Only way to explain how a self proclaimed fluff queen wrote this angst filled mess. #Bawson will rise - but from a more complicated place. Thank you so much for the intrigue and responses! <3


End file.
